Millennium Cards
Aufgeregt stürzte Dr. Stoot in Hörsaal VII, in dem Prof. Damatsuki seine berühmte Vorlesung über die untergegangenen Kulturen von Sabaku no Kuni hielt. Aus dem Mini-Radio in seiner Hand drang die Stimme des wohl bekanntesten Mannes von ganz Domino: "Deshalb werden beide Firmen gemeinsam mit Beginn des nächsten Jahres eine Meisterschaft aller Duellanten austragen, die sich trauen, teilzunehmen. Wegen des Anlasses wird es 'Millennium Cup' heißen. Unser Partner Tenba wird zudem zehn einmalige Millenniums-Karten drucken, die nur in diesem Turnier erhältlich sein werden. Anmeldungen werden ab sofort entgegen genommen." Alle waren überrascht: Die beiden einflussreichsten Firmen würden also zum tausendjährigen Bestehen ihres Vaterlandes ein großes Turnier veranstalten; vielleicht eines von bisher ungekannter Größe. Nach einer kurzen Phase aufgeregten Gemurmels fuhr der Professor fort: "So, nachdem das jetzt jeder weiß, kann es ja weiter gehen. Bitte konzentrieren Sie sich auf die Archäologie. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Dr. Stoot und sein Fachbereich das Thema noch zu Genüge behandeln werden." Enttäuscht verließ Stoot den Saal und ging zum Mittagessen. In der Kantine konnte er ein Duell beobachten, zu dem er sich als Zuschauer gesellte, da er noch von der Duell-Monsters-Euphorie der Radiosendung gepackt war. Zwei seiner Erstsemester traten gegeneinander an: Mukiboshi Oraka, ein schlechter Student, der aber sehr sympathisch wirkte, und Declan Jones, ein besserer Student, der allerdings gerne mit den Ellenbogen vorging. Stoot mochte ihn nicht, aber leider würde er wohl gewinnen; er war deutlich schlauer und talentierter als Oraka. Mukiboshi vs Declan Abheben: Mukiboshi – Overdrive (4); Declan – Leogun (5) #Declan: Monster verdeckt. Mukiboshi lacht ihn aus, da er kein Angriffs-Monster spielt. #Mukiboshi: beschwört Mystischer Reiter (1300/1550), greift verdeckten Grüner Phantomkönig (500/1600) an (Mukiboshi: 3700 LP) #Declan: beschwört Totenkopf-Schiff (1600/900), zerstört Mystischer Reiter (Mukiboshi: 3300LP). Mukiboshi verspottet Declan, der nicht auch noch mit Gründer Phantomkönig angreift. #Mukiboshi: beschwört Kampfochse (1700/1000). Triumphiert über die Beschwörung seines mächtigsten Monsters. ''Zerstört Totenkopf-Schiff (Declan: 3900LP) #Declan: Monster verdeckt. ''Mukiboshi freut sich, dass Declan keine Chance gegen den Kampfochsen habe. #Mukiboshi: Roter Totenkopfvogel (1550/1200), greift verdecktes Monster an: Harfengeist (800/2000). Einige Zuschauer sind von der extrem hohen DEF beeindruckt. Mukiboshis Euphorie erlischt jäh ''(Mukiboshi: 2950 LP). Kampfochse zerstört Grüner Phantomkönig #Declan: ''Kündigt hochmütig an, bald Leogun beschwören zu können, sobald er ihn ziehe. ''Monster verdeckt. #Mukiboshi: Zieht. ''Erinnert sich, dass er das gezogene Monster gestern erhalten hat. Sein Freund Yoshi hatte es bei einem Quiz des Duell-Monster-Professors gewonnen und ihm geschenkt. ''Beschwört Flammen-Inpachi (1850/0) ''Dr. Stoot ist überrascht, dass jemand wie Mukiboshi die Preiskarte besitzt. Mukiboshi tönt, dass selbst Leogun dagegen nicht ankäme. Declan zieht eine grimmige Miene. ''Flammen-Inpachi zerstört verdeckte Blaugeflügelte Krone (1600/1200). ''Mukiboshi verhöhnt Declan, der Roter Totenkopfvogel hätte zerstören können. #Declan: Zieht. Lächelt. ''Monster verdeckt. #Mukiboshi: beschwört Baron des Schwerts der Unterwelt (1550/800). Flammen-Inpachi greift verdeckten zweiten Harfengeist (800/2000) an (Mukiboshi: 2800LP). ''Verkündet grimmig, dass Declan die Verteidigung auch nichts nütze, da er ja nicht angreifen könne. #Declan: Monster vedeckt. #Mukiboshi: beschwört Overdrive (1600/1500). Flammen-Inpachi greift verdeckten dritten Harfengeist an (Mukiboshi: 2650LP) Sieht ein, dass Angriffe ohnehin nutzlos sind, aber dass Declan auch nicht angreifen kann. Und verkündet, seine Strategie daran anzupassen. Die Zuschauer sind über alle Maßen beeindruckt von dieser unglaublichen Verteidigungskraft dreier 2000er-Monster. #Declan: Monster verdeckt #Mukiboshi: Wartet ab. #Declan: opfert verdeckte Höllenweisenpuppe (1600/1000) für Wilder Kaiser (1800/1600). Mukiboshi ärgert sich, dass er die Puppe hätte zerstören können, Declan erinnert ihn daran, dass das Verkünden einer Strategie nie besonders klug sei. ''Wilder Kaiser zerstört Roter Kampfvogel (Mukiboshi: 2400LP). ''Trotzdem brauche er nur noch eine Karte, um zu gewinnen. Mukiboshi erklärt ihm, dass Wilder Kaiser nicht lange überleben werde. #Mukiboshi: beschwört Ryu-Kishin-Macht (1600/1200). Verabschiedet sich überschwänglich vom Wilden Kaiser. ''Flammen-Inpachi zerstört Wilder Kaiser (Declan: 3850LP). ''Declan ordnet gekränkt ein, dass ihm Leogun ohnehin lieber sei als Wilder Kaiser. ATK seien ja schließlich nicht alles, wie dieses Duell beweise. '' #Declan: Monster verdeckt. ''Wirkt ungeduldig. #Mukiboshi: Flammen-Inpachi zerstört verdeckten Zombiedrachen (1600/0) #Declan: Zieht. Grinst breit und zeigt Mukiboshi die Zauberkarte, die er gezogen hat. Dieser erwiedert entschlossen, dass Zauberkarten auch nicht gegen seine hohen ATK helfen würden. Doch Dr. Stoot ist bereits klar, wer in wenigen Augenblicken gewonnen haben wird. Als er dessen Gesicht sieht, bekommt Mukiboshi Panik und fordert seinen Gegner auf, endlich die Verteidigung und die blöden Zauberkarten aufzugeben und wie ein Mann einen ATK-Kampf auszufechten. Böse lächelnd stimmt Declan zu: Er dreht seine Harfengeister in den Angriffsmodus (800/2000). Außer dem Dozenten sind alle Zuschauer verwirrt, auch Mukiboshi ist verdutzt. ''Aktiviert Delta-Angreifer (3 normale Monster mit gleichem Namen dürfen in diesem Zug direkt angreifen); alle drei Harfengeister greifen direkt an (Mukiboshi: 0LP). '''Declan gewinnt.' Mukiboshi muss ihm seine beste Karte geben: den Flammen-Impachi. Declan triumphiert, da dies das einzige Monster der Stufe vier ist, das es bisher mit seinen gefürchteten Tributmonstern aufnehmen konnte. Nach dem Duell unterhielt sich der Verlierer mit seinem Dozenten. "Wie konnte ich verlieren? Ich habe extra auf die besondere Schlagkraft meiner Monster geachtet! Ich bekomme ganz schnell mehr als 1500 ATK, ohne Tribut anzubieten." Der Dozent erklärte ihm die Macht der Effekte und schenkte ihm zwei Zauberkarten, die er kombinieren solle. Dann nahm er einen seiner Nachhilfeschüler aus der Kantine beseite und ließ sie gegeneinander antreten, während er beiden erklärte, was sie am besten tun sollten. Sie spielten, bis Mukiboshi die Verwendung der neuen Karten im Zusammenspiel genau durchschaut und ausreichend geübt hatte. Am Abend beim Aufenthalt in seinem Internatshaus trietzte Declan Yoshihiro damit, dass er seinen Freund Muki heute Mittag besiegt habe, bis Yoshi es nicht mehr aushielt und den Angeber zum Duell forderte. Yoshi vs Declan '(Herausgeforderter Beginn) #Declan: Monster verdeckt #Yoshi: beschwört Antiker Elf (1400/1200), greift verdeckten Harfengeist (800/2000) an (Yoshi: 3400LP); spielt eine Zauberkarte verdeckt. ''Declan zeigt sich beeindruckt, dass Yoshi anders als sein Freund auch Zauberkarten benutzt. #Declan: opfert Harfengeist für Leogun (1750/1550), greift Antiker Elf an, Yoshi aktiviert Magische Dimension (zerstört beide Monster, beschwört Höllenweisenpuppe (1600/1000). Erklärt, dass man Schnellzauberkarten sogar im Zug des Gegners benutzen kann, was sie noch effektiver macht. #Yoshi: beschwört Silberfang (1200/800), direkter Angriff (Declan: 2800LP); Höllenweisenpuppe greift direkt an (Declan: 1200LP) #Declan: Monster verdeckt #Yoshi: Höllenweisenpuppe greift verdeckten Harfengeist an (Yoshi: 3000LP). Yoshi bemerkt, dass es nicht klug war, den einen Harfengeist zu opfern, anstatt wieder mit allen gleichzeitig anzugreifen. #Declan: beschwört Blaugeflügelte Krone (1600/1200), greift Höllenweisenpuppe an, beide zerstört #Yoshi: Monster verdeckt. Kündigt an, dass er mit diesem Monster gewinnen wird. #Declan: beschwört Totenkopfschiff (1600/900). Erklärt, das Siegermonster auslöschen zu wollen. Dieses Risiko würde der Harfengeist absichern und Silberfang anzufreifen wäre überflüssig, da dieser zu schwach sei. ''Totenkopfschiff greift verdeckte Mystische Elfe (800/2000) an (Declan: 800LP). ''Yoshi meint, er habe seinen eigenen Harfengeist. #Yoshi: wartet auf eine Karte, die er mit seiner Elfe kombinieren könne. ''Silberfang in den Verteidigungsmodus #Declan: Totenkopfschiff zerstört Silberfang #Yoshi: ''Meint, er wolle seinen Gegner kopieren. ''Beschwört Höllenweisenpuppe (1600/1000) und greift Totenkopfschiff an, beide zerstört. Zauber verdeckt. #Declan: Beschwört Flammen-Inpachi (1850/0). ''Freut sich, endlich dieses mächtige Monster zu kontrollieren und kann seine Häme über die Niederlage von Yoshis Freund nicht zurückhalten. Yoshi meint nur, dass die Angriffskraft eine entscheidende Schwäche mit sich bringe und dass er nur darauf gewartet habe. #Yoshi: Dreht Mystische Elfe in den Angriffsmodus. Beschwört Strenger Mystiker (1500/1200). Aktiviert vedeckte Zauberkarte Schild und Schwert (vertauscht alle ATK und DEF). ''Declan ist entsetzt. ''Strenger Mystiker (1200/1500) zerstört Harfengeist (2000/800). Mystische Elfe (2000/800) greift Flammen-Inpachi (0/1850) an (Declan: 0LP). '''Yoshi gewinnt. Yoshi erklärt, dass er immer noch die Karte vom Professor gewonnen habe. Daher sei es seine und er könne entscheiden, wer damit spielen dürfe. Also nahm er sie Declan wieder ab und steckte sie ein, um sie am Morgen seinem Kumpel zurückzugeben. Beeindruckt stand ein Student höheren Semesters aus seinem Sessel auf und ging zum Tisch der beiden herüber. Er hatte das Duell unbemerkt verfolgt. "Nicht schlecht. Was davon ist denn deine Lieblings-Karte?" – "Keine. Leider habe ich meinen kleinen Kuriboh gar nicht gezogen." Er zeigt eine Karte, die ein kleines, pelziges, fast schon süßes Monster zeigt. Es hat nur Kampfwerte unter 500 Punkten und die Stufe 1. Declan lachte ihn dafür aus, doch der Ältere herrschte ihn an, er habe als Verlierer nicht über den Gewinner zu lachen. Dass er ein Effektmonster nicht ernst nehme, zeige genau, warum er so schwach sei. "Hey, Yoshi, ich bin vom Institut als Tutor angestellt und Stoot hat diesen Muki gerade in meine Gruppe eingeteilt. Ich sehe ihn morgen vor dir, soll ich ihm die Karte mitbringen? Wenn er so eine angriffsstarke Karte bekommt, wird ihm das in der Klasse bestimmt Respekt verschaffen." – "Danke, aber ich kenne dich ja gar nicht und viele sind auf diese Karte scharf. Woher weiß ich, dass du sie nicht für dich willst?" Der Tutor lächelte und erwiederte: "Weil ich dir eine bessere Karte als Pfand gebe." Dann reichte er ihm den Erfahrenen Dunklen Magier (Stufe 4, 1900/1700). Vertrauensvoll gab Yoshi ihm die Karte und Declan zog eingeschüchtert ab. Der verschwundene Schüler Beim nächsten Mittagessen trafen sich die beiden Freunde zufällig in der Kantine. Sofort fragte Yoshi nach der Karte, aber Muki war weniger erfreut als erwartet. Dass man den Inpachi für ihn hatte zurückgewinnen müssen und dass er ein Geschenk vom Tutor erhalten hatte, hatte ihm alles andere als Respekt eingebracht. Doch er wusste, dass sein Kumpel es nur gut gemeint hatte und war froh, dass Declan auch mal verloren hatte. Nach dem Essen machten die beiden sich zu Yoshis Haus auf, da sie noch etwas Zeit bis zur nächsten Vorlesung hatten. Auf dem Weg fiel Yoshi ein, dass er dem Tutor noch den Erfahrenen Dunklen Magier wiedergeben müsse. Mukiboshi wusste nichts von einem Pfand, anscheinend hatte der Tutor nichts erwähnt. Schon an der Tür kam ihnen der Kommilitone Chase entgegen, der aufgeregt rief: "Declan wurde entführt! Hilfe! Declan wurde..." Sofort beruhigte Yoshi ihn und bat ihn, alles zu erklären. Auf dem weg in den Schlafraum erzählte er schon, was man noch sehen würde: Declans Sachen waren durchwühlt worden, sein Bett war verwüstet und das Fenster stand offen. Yoshi schaute unters Bett und fand Declans Deckbox. Alle Karten waren noch drin, nur Leogun war zerrissen und Delta-Angreifer fehlte. Yoshi nahm die Deckbocks an sich und sah die beiden anderen ernst an. "Wir müssen ihn suchen. Chase, du suchst hier nach weiteren Hinweisen. Muki, wir beide suchen unter dem Fenster nach Spuren." Und tatsächlich fanden sie Fußspuren. Während sie diesen in den nahegelegenen Wald folgten, suchte Yoshi karten aus Declans Deck. "Es kann sein, dass es brenzlig wird. Nimm besser mal diese Karten an dich, zumindest bis wir Declan gefunden haben." – "Warum soll ich den Kerl überhaupt suchen? Er ist unausstehlich und hat alles daran gesetzt mich zu demütigen!" Doch Yoshi konnte seinen Kumpel überreden, dass man trotzdem das verschwinden eines Kommilitonen aufklären müsse. Irgendwann fanden sie auf einer kleinen Lichtung zwei Mitstudierende, die sie vom Gebüsch aus beobachteten: Daphne, die Schwester von Chase, ebenfalls in Yoshis Haus, und Konchu aus Mukis Haus. Bei ihnen war ein mittelalter Mann, der ihnen erklärte: "Es reicht nicht, dass wir diesen Angeber beseitigen. Wenn ihr die besten Duellanten der Akademie werden wollt, müsst ihr auch selbst etwas dafür tun. Wir werden euch die Karten besorgen, aber ihr müsst euch in Duellen beweisen!" Entschlossen sagte Konchu zu und musste böse grinsen, während Daphne eher verhalten dabei stand. "Komm schon kleine", ermutigte sie der ältere Student, "Wir haben uns jetzt entschieden. Du tust es doch für deine Eltern!" Mukiboshi konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Er sprang aus dem Gebüsch und brüllte: "Hey, lass die beiden in Ruhe, du schmieriger Typ! Such dir einen Gegner, der so groß ist wie du!" Tatsächlich war er von ähnlicher Statur wie der Mann, während die beiden anderen kleiner und schmächtiger waren. Yoshi kam beschwichtigend dazu, woraufhin der mysteriöse Mann glücklich seinen Schützlingen einen Vorschlag machte: "Perfekt, zwei Duellanten, die uns daran hindern wollen, euren Traum zu erreichen. Denkt ihr das gleiche wie ich? Ihr könnt euch endlich unter Beweis stellen." Tatsächlich forderten die beiden ihre Kommilitonen zum Duell heraus. Yoshi schlug vor, jeweils einen Kampf zwischen den Häusern auszutragen, da man sich nur sehr ungern intern ernsthafte Kämpfe bot. Außerdem hielt er Konchu für den stärkeren Gegner und traute ihn Muki nicht unbedingt zu. Es gibt auf dieser Lichtung sogar zwei Baumstümpfe, die von der Akademie mittels Gravur zu Duellplätzen umfunktioniert wurden. So können beide Paarungen einen geordneten und spannenden Kampf führen. Muki vs Daphne Abheben: Muki – Harfengeist (4); Daphne: Flügel-Ei des neuen Lebens (5) # Daphne: Monster verdeckt; zwei Karten verdeckt # Muki: beschwört Overdrive (1600/1500), zerstört verdeckten Glücklicher Geliebter (800/500); End Phase: Daphne aktiviert Feierliche Wünsche (bei jedem Ziehen +500LP) Mukiprotestiert gegen die Nutzung einer Karte in seinem Zug, aber der Mann erklärt ihm höhnisch das Prinzip von Fallenkarten und nennt sie die besten der drei Karten-Arten. # Daphne: (4500LP) aktiviert verdeckte Falle: Gemeinsame Wohltäterin (zieht Karten und entfernt einen Kleiner Engel von der Hand aus dem Spiel; 5000LP); beschwört Absorbierendes Himmelskind (1300/1000). Muki lacht sie aus. ''Zwei Karten verdeckt # Muki: beschwört Zombiedrache (1600/0), greift Absorbierendes Himmelskind an, Daphne aktiviert die Schnellzauberkarte Anmutiger Würfel (Ergebnis 5. Himmelskind: 1300ATK + 500 = 1800), Zombiedrache wird zerstört (Muki: 3800LP), Effekt des Himmelskindes wird aktiviert (Stufe des zerstörten Monsters (3) mal 300 = 900 LP (Daphne: 5900LP)); End Phase (Himmelskind: 1300ATK) # Daphne: (6400LP) beschwört Hoshiningen (500/700, alle LICHT-Monster +500 ATK; Himmelskind: 1800ATK; Hoshiningen: 900ATK); Himmelskind zerstört Overdrive (Muki: 3600LP; Daphne: 7600LP). ''Muki erklärt triumphierend, dass er nur den läppischen Stern zerstören muss, damit das Himmelskind wieder schwach wird. ''Hoshiningen direkt (Muki: 2700LP); Karte verdeckt # Muki: Blaugeflügelte Krone (1600/1200); Daphne aktiviert Pixie-Ring (darf schwächeres Monster nicht angreifen). ''Mukiboshi ist kurz verzweifelt, erinnert sich dann aber daran, was Dr. Stoot ihm beigebracht hat. ''Aktiviert D.D. Grenze (solange er keine Zauberkarten im Friedhof hat, darf kein Spieler angreifen) # Daphne: (8100LP) ''Muki ist extrem beeindruckt, dass Daphne ihre LP in so kurzer Zeit verdoppelt hat. ''Monster verdeckt # Muki: ''wartet auf seine Karte für die richtige Kombination # Daphne: (8600LP) opfert verdeckte Mondkönigin Elzaim für Orion Kampfkönig (1800/1500). Sie weiß nicht, was sie von Mukis Strategie halten soll, und rüstet mal lieber auf. # Muki: wird langsam nervös, lässt sich aber nichts anmerken # Daphne: (9100LP) wartet sehr verunsichert ab # Muki: zieht. Er s''tößt einen erleichterten Jubelruf aus. Aktiviert Endgültiges Schicksal und wirft 5 Handkarten ab, um alle Karten auf dem Spielfeld zu zerstören. ''Daphne ist entsetzt. ''Beschwört Kampfochse (Grundwerte: 1700/1000). ''Daphne weist ihn aus Fairness darauf hin, dass Ungeheuer-Krieger auf einem Wald-Spielfeld einen Feld-Bonus erhalten ''(Kampfochse: 1900/1200). ''Der Mann ärgert sich über diesen Hinweis und ruft sie auf, zielsicherer zu spielen. ''Kampfochse zerstört Orion (Daphne: 9000LP) # Daphne: Monster verdeckt # Muki: Beschwört Grüner Phantomkönig (800/1600) ''und erwartet einen Feld-Bonus, der ausbleibt. ''Phantomkönig zerstört verdeckten Glücklicher Geliebter (800/500); Kampfochse direkt (Daphne: 8100 LP) # Daphne: Monster verdeckt # Muki: opfert Phantomkönig für Leogun (1950/1750); Leogun zerstört verdeckte Leuchtende Freundschaft (1300/1100); Kampfochse direkt (Daphne: 7200LP) # Daphne: Monster verdeckt # Muki: beschwört Totenkopf-Schiff (1600/900); zerstört verdeckten Skelengel (900/400; Daphne zieht) mit Leogun; die anderen direkt (Daphne: 3700LP) # Daphne: Monster verdeckt # Muki: Opfert Totenkopf-Schiff für Kampfstier (2000/1500), ''den er aus Declans Deck entnommen hat. ''Leogun zerstört verdecktes Monster, die anderen direkt (Daphne: 0LP). '''Muki gewinnt.' Yoshi vs Konchu Abheben: Yoshi – Höllenwesenpuppe (4); Konchu: Große Motte (8) # Konchu: Monster verdeckt; Karte verdeckt # Yoshi: beschwört Wirbelwind-Wunderkind (1500/1600), greift verdecktes Monster an: Stachelfee (300/2000, Yoshi kann keine Insekten Angreifen, Kampfgegner werden in DEF gedreht), Konchu aktiviert Burgmauern (+500DEF; Yoshi: 3000LP) # Konchu: beschwört Kleine Motte (500/400 mit Feldbonus) # Yoshi: Bemerkt den Feld-Bonus und versucht sich dagegen mit Effektivität der Elemente: ''Beschwört Feuerzauberer (1000/1500), ''doch Konchu lacht ihn aus: auch mit Feuer kann man den Feld-Bonus nicht überwinden. '' # Konchu: Beschwört Inseltensoldaten des Himmels (1200/1000, +1000ATK bei Kämpfen mit WIND-Monstern), greift Wunderkind mit 2200ATK an und zerstört es (Yoshi: 2300LP) # Yoshi: aktiviert Magische Dimension, opfert den Feuerzauberer, um die Stachelfee zu zerstören und Erfahrener Dunkler Magier (1900/1700) zu beschwören, zerstört die Insektensoldaten (Konchu: 3300LP), ''aber Konchu lacht nur müde und verrät, dass Yoshi auf seine Ablenkung hereingefallen ist. # Konchu: beschwört Kokon der Evolution (200/2200), rüstet damit die kleine Motte aus (erhält die Werte), die er in DEF dreht # Yoshi: Falle verdeckt # Konchu (1): versucht zu ziehen, aber Yoshi aktiviert die Falle Zeitsiegel # Yoshi: Monster verdeckt # Konchu (2): beschwört Bohrkäfer (1300/400); aktiviert den Zauber Vervielfältigung von Ameisen, opfert Bohrkäfer und beschwört 2 Armeearmeisen Spielmarken (500/1200) # Yoshi: beschwört Antiker Elf (1400/1200), zerstört eine Spielmarke. Erfahrener Dunkler Magier zerstört eine Spielmarke. # Konchu (3): beschwört Acht-Klauen-Skorpion (500/400, wenn er ein Monster in verdeckter Verteidigung angreift: 2400/400), zerstört verdeckten Schädelhund Marron (1350/2000) # Yoshi: Erfahrener Dunkler Magier zerstört Skorpion (Konchu: 1900LP) # Konchu (4): opfert seine verpuppte Kleine Motte für Große Motte (2800/2700). Stößt ein verrücktes Lachen des sicheren Triumphes aus. Yoshi lächelt herausgefordert. ''Die große Motte zerstört den Erfahrenen Dunklen Magier (Yoshi: 1500LP) # Yoshi: Monster verdeckt; Karte verdeckt. ''Konchu: "Hast du schon aufgegeben, oder was soll das?" # Konchu: Große Motte zerstört Antiker Elf (Yoshi: 100LP). Yoshi lächelt. # Yoshi: "Schade, dass ich es schon wieder mit der gleichen Karte beenden muss!" ''Beschwört Mystische Elfe (800/2000); aktiviert Schild und Schwert (Elfe: 2000/800; Motte: 2700/2800); Rüstet Elfe mit dem Buch der Geheimen Künste aus (2300/1100); Elfe greift an. ''Konshu lacht wieder verrückt und stellt nun endgültig fest, dass es sich um eine Kapitulation Yoshis halten muss. ''Yoshi aktiviert Verstärkungen (+500ATK) und zerstört somit die Motte (Konchu: 1800LP); End Phase (Elfe: 1200/2300) # Konchu: aktiviert Spinnennetz (alle Monster kommen nach ihrem Angriff in DEF-Position); Monster verdeckt # Yoshi: Beschwört Silberfang (1400/1000). ''Yoshi ist glücklich, endlich den Feldbonus nutzen zu können. ''Die Mystische Elfe zerstört die verdeckte Karte (DEF-Pos.); Silberfang direkt (DEF-Pos.; Konshu: 400LP) # Konchu: beschwört Preisgebende Spinne (500/700), die sich selbst opfert, um alle Monster in DEF-Pos. zu zerstören; Falle verdeckt # Yoshi: beschwört Höllenwesenpuppe (1600/1000), greift direkt an, Konchu annulliert den Angriff mit der Falle Spinnenei und beschwört drei Spinne-Spielmarken (100/100) in ATK-Pos. # Konchu: ändert die Kampfposition der Marken # Yoshi: Mythisches Ungeheuer Cerberus (1400/1400), zerstört eine Marke (DEF-Pos.); Puppe zerstört eine weitere (DEF-Pos.) # Konchu: beschwört Bohrkäfer (1300/500), zerstört Puppe (DEF-Pos.) # Yoshi: beschwört Auszubildende Zauberin (400/800), zerstört letzte Marke (DEF-Pos.); Cerberus zerstört Bohrkäfer (DEF-Pos.) # Konchu: Monster verdeckt # Yoshi: Cerberus zerstört verdecktes Monster; Zauberin direkt (Konchu: 0LP). ''Vor zehn Zügen hätte Yoshi sich ein baldigeres Ende vorgestellt. 'Yoshi gewinnt.' Nachdem die Große Motte zerstört und Daphne besiegt war, haben Muki und seine Gegnerin gebannt Konchus Überlebenskampf verfolgt. So gebannt, dass der mysteriöse Mann verschwinden konnte. Als die Studenten dies bemerken, schrecken sie auf. Unsere beiden Freunde verständigen sich darauf, dass Yoshi die beiden Duellanten befragt und Muki den Mann im Wald sucht. Der Mann schien die beiden Studierenden angesprochen zu haben und ihnen eine Siegesgarantie in Duel-Monsters versprochen zu haben. Während Konchu einfach nur Ruhm anstrebte, wozu ihm jedes Mittel Recht war, wollte Daphne wohl ein familiäres Problem lösen, über welches sie sich weigerte, weiter zu berichten. Verständnisvoll ließ Yoshi von ihr ab, als der erschöpfte Mukiboshi ergebnislos zurückkam. Anscheinend hatte der Mann seine Schützlinge her gebeten, um ihnen erstmals starke Karten zu schenken, hatte ihnen aber nur berichtet, dass er einen zu mächtigen Kommilitonen beseitigt habe, damit dieser ihnen nicht mehr im Wege stünde, und duellantische Entwicklungsleistungen als eine Art Preis für die Karten eingefordert. Daphne war froh, dass das alles nun vorbei war, und Konchu musste auch einsehen, dass das Kidnapping zu weit gegangen war. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Institut, um dort von der Entführung zu berichten, schwärmte Daphne von Yoshis Duellkunst und seiner Einfühlsamkeit. Konchu reagierte eifersüchtig und meinte, das sei ja nur auf das Sondertraining unter Professor Takahashi zurückzuführen. Während Yoshi versuchte, mit Bescheidenheit auf das Lob zu reagieren und gelassen die Feindseligkeiten des gerade Besiegten abzutun, setzte sich Muki brennend für seinen Kumpel ein, was dieser mit einem Lächeln hinnahm. Duellanten Decks Zauber-Deck (Yoshi) * Kuriboh '''(* FINSTERNIS, Unterweltler, Während des Spielzugs deines Gegners, bei der Schadensberechnung: Du kannst diese Karte abwerfen; du erhältst aus dem Kampf keinen Kampfschaden. (Dies ist ein Schnelleffekt.), 300/200) * Erfahrener Dunkler Magier * Mystische Elfe * 2 Höllenwesenpuppe * Strenger Mystiker * Antiker Elf * Feuerzauberer * Auszubildende Zauberin * Mythisches Ungeheuer Cerberus * Wirbelwind-Wunderkind * Schädelhund Marron * Silberfang * '''Magische Dimension (Schnell-ZAUBER, Falls du ein offenes Monster vom Typ Hexer kontrollierst: Wähle 1 Monster, das du kontrollierst; biete das gewählte Ziel als Tribut an, beschwöre dann 1 Monster vom Typ Hexer als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand und dann kannst du 1 Monster auf dem Spielfeld zerstören.) * Schild und Schwert (ZAUBER) * Zeitsiegel (FALLE) * Verstärkungen (FALLE) Normale-Monster-Deck (Mukiboshi) * Kampfochse (**** ERDE, Ungeheuer-Krieger, 1700/1000) * Flammen-Inpachi (**** FEUER, Pyro, 1850/0) * Kampfstier * Mystischer Reiter * Roter Totenkopfvogel * Baron des Schwertes der Unterwelt * Overdrive * Grüner Phantomkönig * Totenkopf-Schiff * Blaugeflügelte Krone * Höllenwesenpuppe * Wilder Kaiser * Leogun * D.D. Grenze (ZAUBER) * Endgültiges Schicksal (ZAUBER) Engel-Deck (Daphne) * Kleiner Engel (*** LICHT, Fee, 600/900) * Absorbierendes Himmelskind (**** LICHT, Fee, Wenn diese Karte ein Monster als Ergebnis eines Kampfes zerstört und dieses auf den Friedhof gelegt wird, erhöhe deine Life Points um 500 Punkte x die Stufe des zerstörten Monsters. 1300/1000) * 2 Glücklicher Geliebter (** LICHT, Fee, 800/500) * Leuchtende Freundschaft (**** LICHT, Fee, 1300/1100) * Hoshiningen (** LICHT, Fee, Solange diese Karte offen auf dem Spielfeld liegt, erhöht sich die ATK aller LICHT Monster um 500 Punkte und verringert sich die ATK aller FINSTERNIS Monster 400 Punkte. 500/700) * Skelengel (** LICHT, Fee, FLIPP: Ziehe 1 Karte. 900/400) * Mondkönigin Elzaim (*** LICHT, Fee, 750/1000) * Orion, Kampfkönig (***** LICHT, Fee, 1800/1500) * Anmutiger Würfel (Schnell-ZAUBER) * Gemeinsame Wohltäterin (FALLE) * Feierliche Wünsche (FALLE) * Pixie-Ring (FALLE) Motten-Deck (Konchu) * Große Motte (********, ERDE, Insekt, Dieses Monster kann nur als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden, indem du die "Kleine Motte" mit dem "Kokon der Evolution" ausgerüstet und im vierten deiner darauf folgenden Spielzüge als Tribut anbietest. 2600/2500) * Kleine Motte * Kokon der Evolution * Insektensoldaten des Himmels * 2 Bohrkäfer * Acht-Klauen-Skorpion * Preisgebende Spinne * Stachelfee * Spinnennetz (ZAUBER) * Vervielfältigung der Ameisen (ZAUBER) * Spinnenei (FALLE) * Burgmauern (FALLE) Tribut-Deck (Declan) * Leogun (***** ERDE, Ungeheuer, 1750/1550) * Delta-Angreifer (ZAUBER, Du kannst diese Karte nur aktivieren, wenn sich 3 normale Monster des gleichen Namens (ausgenommen Monsterspielmarken) auf deiner Spielfeldseite befinden. Die 3 normalen Monster mit gleichem Namen können die Life Points deines Gegners in diesem Spielzug direkt angreifen.) * 3 Harfengeist (**** LICHT, Fee, 800/2000) * Grüner Phantomkönig * Totenkopf-Schiff * Blaugeflügelte Krone * Höllenwesenpuppe * Wilder Kaiser * Kampfstier * Flammen-Inpachi {nur sehr kurz}